


#77 - Key

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [77]
Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Amnesia, Developing Relationship, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Notes:Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: key, Kubota.  No beta.<





	#77 - Key

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: key, Kubota. No beta. <

Lighting a smoke was awkward as hell with his arm in a sling, but Kubota finally managed it. The first drag went down like heaven, and Kubota leaned against the balcony railing, staring at the dark sky. The thunderstorm had blown away, and Tokito was out cold despite the heat that kept Kubota awake,

_Minoru._

The name was the key to whatever was locked inside Tokito's mind. But the one time the door had opened a crack, Kubota had ended up with a broken arm.

Leave it shut, then. Just having the key was not enough reason to use it.


End file.
